Gulity Conscience
by cidd-chan
Summary: Asuka and Rei are aguring but their in your head songfic R for lang
1. Chapter 1

Here is one of my short shorts

Actully I found this amv by Ahhh123teh8ball. its called Guilty Conscience with the song Guilty Conscience by Eminem and Dr. Dre and i got to say it was well made with good snych. ANd then i watch the real vid for this song and its got to me so i decide to make somting out of it

I alternate the lyrics around a a bit

Rei- Dre(the good conscience)  
Asuka- Eminem(the bad conscience)

Disclaimer: OWN NuTING (just the cd with this song)

* * *

_[sound of static_

_[announcer_  
Meet Shinji.  
Fed up with life and the way things are going  
he decides to rob a liquor store.  
But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart.  
And suddenly, his conscience comes into play...

_[Rei_ Alright, stop!

[Shinji (Huh?)

_[Rei_ Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store  
and try to get money out the drawer  
you better think of the consequence

[Shinji (But who are you?)

_[Rei _I'm your mother fucking conscience.

_[Asuka_  
That's nonsense!  
Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your boys cribs  
And borrow his mom's dress, and one of her wigs.  
Tell him you need a place to stay.  
You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs and change your look a bit.

_[Rei_  
Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to.  
The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you.  
Think about it before you walk in the door first.  
Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns.

_[Asuka_  
Fuck that! Do that shit! Shoot that bitch!  
Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?  
Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that bitch?  
Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids?

_[Rei_  
Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it!

[Shinji (You're right!)

_[Rei_ Not over this shit.

_[Asuka_ (Stop!)

_[Rei_ Drop the biscuit.

[Shinji (I will!)

_[Rei_ Don't even listen to Asuka she's bad for you

_[Asuka_ (You know what Rei I don't like your attitude..)


	2. Chapter 2

second verse or chap this time Im using Misato as Slim and Risuko as Dre since they were mention in the amv

* * *

("It's alright c'mon, just come in here for a minute")  
("Mmm, I don't know!")  
("Look baby…")  
("Damn!")  
("Yo, it's gonna be alright, right?")  
("Well OK…")

_[announcer_  
Meet Ikari,

[Kaji- ("Give me a kiss!")  
After meeting a young girl at a rave party,  
things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom.  
Once again, his conscience comes into play...

[Kaji- ("Shit!")

_[Misato_  
Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek  
and smearin her lipstick, slip this in her drink  
Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe…

[Ritsuko But wait this girl's only fifteen years old  
you shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair.

[Misato Yeah right, look at her bush… does it got hair?

[Kaji- (Uh huh!)

[Misato- Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare  
Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there

[Ritsuko- (Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?)

[Misato- Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail…

* * *

try and guess whos the young girl 


	3. Chapter 3

Third Verse or chap Hikari cheating on Toji

Rei-Dre  
Asuka- Eminem

* * *

_[sound of static_  
_[pickup idling, radio playing_

_[announcer_  
Meet Toji, a construction worker.  
After coming home from a hard day's work,  
he walks in the door of his trailer park home  
to find his wife in bed with another man.

[Toji ("WHAT THE FUCK?!?!")  
[Hikari ("Toji!!")

_[Rei_ Alright calm down, relax, start breathing…

_[Asuka_ Start breathing?! Fuck that shit, you just caught this here bitch cheating  
While you at work she's with some dude trying to get off?!  
FUCK slitting her throat, CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!!!

_[Rei_ Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?

[Asuka (What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!)

[Rei Alright Asuka, maybe she's right Toji  
But think about the baby before you get all crazy

_[Asuka_ Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?  
Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?  
That's what I would do, be smart, don't be a retard.  
How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?

_[Rei_ Cause he don't need to go down the route that.. aw fuck it...  
What am I sayin? Shoot em both Toji, where's your gun at?

* * *

Hope y'liked it more might come 


End file.
